


'You Sometimes Don't Think Before Acting'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You know, Socksie,’ he mumbled, scratching the cat behind the ear, ‘Our Sebastian can be very stupid sometimes.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You Sometimes Don't Think Before Acting'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: hot chocolate

_Are you still angry?_

Wrapped in two thick blankets and shivering slightly, James glared at him.

_I’ll take it as ‘yes’._

‘A-And you sh-should,’ Jim wrapped the blankets tighter around himself, ‘You d-didn’t have to throw m-me into that b-b-big pile of s-s-snow.’

_And you didn’t have to put all that snow in my hood. Now we’re even._

‘We’re not,’ James replied, sniffling, ‘I don’t see you shivering with cold.’

Sebastian sighed. Okay, maybe he overreacted a bit, but Jim attacked him when he wasn’t expecting that. And it seemed like fun back then.

_I’ll go and make you something hot to drink, ‘kay?_

Jim didn’t reply, too busy with petting Socks which just jumped on his lap.

‘You know, Socksie,’ he mumbled, scratching the cat behind the ear, ‘Our Sebastian can be very stupid sometimes.’ The cat meowed, as if replying, and curled in a small ball, purring quietly as James continued to pet him.

Jim was still shivering, even though he changed his socks and sweater the moment he reached their flat. His feet were unpleasantly cold, no matter what he did to warm them up. Stupid Sebastian with his stupid ideas.

‘If I catch cold because of that,’ he murmured to himself, patting Socks’ head, ‘I swear, I’ll give it to him.’

 _What are you saying, Jimmy?_ Sebastian asked entering the living room.

‘Nothing,’ Jim replied.

 _I’ve made you hot chocolate. A peace offering,_ the blond handed him a big blue striped mug.

‘Thank you.’

Sebastian sighed heavily and sat on the couch next to James.

 _Listen, Jimmy, I’m really, really sorry. It was stupid,_ he sighed again, _I’m stupid._

Jim looked at him for a moment, studying Seb’s face carefully. He looked really tired. Jim sighed and put his head on the blond’s shoulder.

‘You’re not stupid, Sebby. Sometimes you just don’t think before acting.’

 _So,_ Seb started, _you’re not angry with me anymore?_

‘Apology accepted,’ James cuddled closer to Sebastian, the mug of hot chocolate still in his hands. Seb wrapped his arm around the smaller man. Socks meowed miserably, angered by the sudden change disturbing his sleep.

_I just hope you won’t catch a co-_

‘Achoo!’


End file.
